


Midnight

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Midnight

Following the end of midnight mass, Steve waited until the parishioners had taken their turns shaking hands with their priest before offering his own hand; taking the opportunity, he asked the young father why there had been no Latin in the service; when he learned that the practice had ended in the 1960s, he went out into the night disturbed that even the church was different in this new world.


End file.
